


Transmaster

by QueenScarlett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Character Death, Gen, Genderswap, MLB, Pride, Self-Insert, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarlett/pseuds/QueenScarlett
Summary: A new student come to François-Dupont and she's not like the others.





	1. The new student

**Author's Note:**

> My first MLB story, hope you'll like it ^//^

It was Monday morning, my first day at my new school: François-Dupont. I'm so stress, what if they find out who I really am.. a man. I put my fake boobs, my makeup, chose my most beautiful dress and got out for school. I thought of everything, I will introduce myself in front of everyone, make friend with my partner and hope everything works well.

At school, I saw a young lady with blue hair _she's cute_ talking a guy with short dark brown hair and a tan skin. 

"Heya" I said.

"Hey girl, what's up? Hey, wait.. are you a new student." said the guy

"Yes! Yes, I am. I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Leblanc."

"I'm Nino, Nino Lahiffe."

"And I'm Marinette Dupain-Chang." the girl said "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I love your dress, where did you bought it."

"Oh! Thanks, it's a Gabriel Agrest's, my aunt bought it for me for my birthday."

"A Gabriel Agrest's dress!? Wow, that explain why it's so beautiful."

"Thanks a lot. So.. hmm.. How's the ambiance here? Who should I stay away from, haha?"

"Stay away hm?" Nino wondered "The only name that came in my head would be Chloé Bourgeois hahaha"

"OH. Why?"

"You'll see" Marinette grinned

We went to class, there was a lot of people. 

The teacher, named Miss Bustier, _she is very sweet,_ wait till everyone sit.

"Class, today we have a new student." Miss Bustier said "Her name is Scarlett Leblanc and she is from Québec. She recently move to Paris and ready to learn with us."

The class, except one girl, all say hi to me, and I respond has well.

"Can you introduce yourself Scarlett?" She said smiling at me

"Yes Miss Bustier. I'm 14 years old, I have a twin brother named Ash, an older brother named Nathaniel and a sweet little sister named Caprica. But I'm the only one at Paris, I went living with my aunt for personal reason. I practice many martial art, some due to my father training, but I learned karate, Shaolin Kung-Fu, fencing, self defense and many others. I really love cotton candy, c'est mon peché mignon hihi. Hmm.. I don't really know what to say next.. so I hope we will get along."

The class applaud me while smiling, except that one girl again.

"That was wonderful Scarlett. Since Mylène is next to Ivan, you can go sit next to Alix"

"Thank you Miss Bustier"

I sit next to the girl she showed me.

"Hi" I said to her

"Yo" she said smiling at me

"How you doing"

"Very good, girl. you?"

"Pretty good, little bit shy, but good." 

"Naah, don't be, you'll get the speed".

I looked at my right and saw a blond guy, he was remembering me someone, but I didn't remember who. I'll ask him at the end of the day, no need to worry.

Two hours later, after math and french class, it was time for lunch. And I only brought a heart shape balogne sandwich and a red Gatorade, my favorite drink of all. I was dinning with Alix, Marinette and a girl named Alya. They told me about the two superhero named Ladybug and Cat Noir. The more they talk about it, the more I was impress. Paris had superhero before the USA. Alya also mention Rena Rouge and Carapce, but I was less impress than the two others. Then they mention a supervillain named Hawkmoth.

"He turn people with bad emotion into supervillain with all sort of power." said Marinette

"One time, when I was Akumatized, I turn into Chronogirl and I had the ability to go back in time" said Alix with a bit of shame

"And I turn into Lady Wifi, that was something." said Alya "But Ladybug save us and Paris"

"She looks very cool" I said amuse "I hope I'll see her too"

"Oh, and the worst the emotion is, the more powerfull the villain is. Well that what I think" Marinette said

"I'll pay intention to it then"

The bell ring, and we got back to class.

Well for now everything is going perfectly. Was I worried for nothing. I entered the class while speaking to Marinette and I accidentally bump into a blond and handsome guy.

"Sorry" We said at the same time

"Hey you are that new girl. Hmm.. Scarlett right?" He said softly

"Yes, and you must be.. wait, are you Adrien Agrest, son of Gabriel Agrest" I said suprise

"Yes, and I see you are wearing one of my dad creation."

"Ye.. Yes. I didn't think his son was studying here."

"Nice to meet you Scarlett"

"Nice to meet you Adrien"

Wow, I thought I was dreaming, but yes, this was Adrien, THE Adrien. This school is the best.

At then end of the school, I was packing up my bag wile Alix got out of the class. I wave at her to tell her that I'll rejoin her, but then, out of nowhere a blonde girl got near my seat with an angry look.

"Who do you think you are to talk to my Adrien, YOU the new girl" she said

"Just by your tone, I understand that you are that girl named Chloé Bourgeois, am I right" I answered not even scared, _or not impress I should say_.

"Yes, what you've heard of me?"

"Oh yes, and I'm gonna tell you this: Try to scare, humiliate or even threaten me, and I will crush you into dust. Got it?"

"Y.. y.. y.. yes" she said scared

"Perfect" I said gently

I rejoin Alix and the others and got out of the school.

"We'll see Miss I try to be superior, we'll see.." Chloé whispered.


	2. The next day

The next day, I woke up early to meet Alix on my way to school. I like been with her, she's nice and a bit tomboy. And since yesterday, we've become super friends. But again.. I didn't told her about my secret, and that busing me. I have to told her the truth, but what if she don't accept me anymore. NO! She will, she like me, we've become friends after all. I took my trans symbole necklace and hide it in my neckline, then I went outside and run to school.

I finally saw Alix on her rollerblade rolling to school.

"Heya Alix" I said waving to her

"Yo Scarlett" she said back

"Did you sleep well?"

"Y'a good, you?"

"The usual haha"

"So, ready for PE today?"

"Hmm. Yes.. Yes I am"

"What with this hesitation, something wrong Scarlett"

"Ok. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself, well.. for now at least"

"Sure, I promise."

We stop on her way and stood by the wall. I took a long breath. _You can do it_

"I'm.. I'm a guy" I said fast

"WHAT!?! You'r a.. Dude?"

"Y'a, more precisely a transgender"

"Wow, well you don't seem like it. I mean, you really look like a girl."

"Thanks, I grew my hair, I wear makeup, get epilated and I even wear fake tits"

"They sure look real to me" _she pocked them_

"They're special"

"Did you make the transition yet?"

"No, I still have to wait. But I can't wait let's say"

"Well don't be ashamed of it. But hey, for me, this change nothing between us. Not because you are born with the wrong sex this mean with can't be friends. You stay who you are" 

"Thanks Alix" I said happily

We hug and got back on our way.

At school, we rejoin the others girl before going to class. We talk about stuff, nothing very important. Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel join us after a while. And just by looking at Marinette when Adrien joined us, I knew there was something between them and it make me laugh a bit to see Marinette struggle in front of him. Five min later, I saw in the stairs Chloé and Sabrina, she look a bit scared of me, maybe I was too rough with her. Maybe I should apologies for yesterday. I left the group to see Miss Bustier and talk her about it.

"It's great to know you want to apologies, I'm sure you just said that because of her.. well her reputation that she has from your classmate." She said gently

"Yes, Miss Bustier" I replied "I am sometimes insecure about.. well you know.. who I am. And from what I learned from the others, I had the feeling that if she knew, she would have make fun of me."

"I know. If you want I can help you apologies to Chloé if you not confortable to do it alone."

"I would be grateful madame."

After the first class, Miss Bustier ask Chloé and I to help her out for something. Of course Chloé was a bit mad about it and ask if someone else could to it, but Miss Bustier insist for her. We got out of the classroom and Miss Bustier made us face each others. 

"Chloé, I think Scarlett as something to tell you." Miss Bustier said

"Chloé, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday, it was wrong and bad of me, mostly because I didn't had the chance to know you."

"Hmm whatever. It's not like I care that much you know. It just show that.."

Miss Bustier squinted at Chloe

"Apologies accepted Scarlett. I'm also sorry for what I could have says to make you angry. I sometime too, overreact for nothing."

"Now children, don't let your emotion take over you. Love each others and be friends, nothings is worth to hate each others"

"Yes Miss Bustier" We said at the same time.

We return in the class and something was telling that I was not finish with her, that she had plan something. But why?

"What was that all about" Alix ask

"I went say sorry to Chloé for yesterday" I said "I aware of what you all said about her, but it's not a reason to be this mean.."

"Maybe. But still, be alert."

After the third period, we went change ourself in the locker-room for PE. I was very shy to change in front of the other girls, so I tried to hide from everyone. Urg, I really should have tell them before this, before class in fact, like with Alix. Why so stupid. I know, maybe I should ask her some help.

"Hey! If you look at that, the new girl is in fact a new boy." Chloé said while laughing

WHAT!? But how did she knows? How?? HOW???

"Fake tits hm. I thought so, they seem unreal." she continue

No no no no no. All the girls are looking at me, this is terrible.

"What are you, some kind of a perv?"

Ashamed, I ran into the bathroom hide myself _and cry **a lot** _without saying nothing. Why it had to happen now? WHY?!? How did she freaking knows, who could have told her

I continue to cry until I heard some clap and saw a dark little butterfly coming at me.

He went inside my necklace (don't really know how) and then I heard a voice.

**Transmaster, I am Hawkmoth**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désoler pour les fautes, j'ai toujours un peu de la misère avec l'anglais (et le français).. l'écriture en général.


	3. Birth of Transmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now transform into Transmaster, nothing will stop Scarlett to get her revenge from Chloé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, I had some problem to get motivated.

The voice continued to talk

**I'm giving you the power to the change the sex of anyone you touch, so they can all know and live your pain. In return, bring me Ladybug and Catnoir miraculous.**

Miraculous? I respond.

**Their magic jewellery, Ladybug earring and Cat Noir Ring. Give them to me, and you will be the queen of this world.**

They shall all know my pain! I said proudly

A purple goo started to grow all over me from my necklace. Then my whole body started to transform, my skin became extremely white, my hair became pink and started to act like flame, my cloths became a gorgeous light blue dress and a magnificent pairs of high heel, even my nails were differents, they were now in the color of the transgender flag. But, something was specially different, I was now a true woman, no more fake tits, no more dick, no more of a boyish body, a true lady voice. This is perfect I thought. I felt so powerful, so confident, so prideful. I destroyed the bathroom door and got to the locker-room, _where that bitch of Chloé was!_

\- Scarlett? Ask Alix, is that you?

\- Yes indeed my friend, I answer. I've became the perfect version of myself.

\- No! Said Marinette, you were already perfect!

\- Don't take me for a fool Marinette! How can I be perfect if my body isn't.

\- Your body doesn't matter, said Alya, what matter is you, if you said you are a girl, then you are.

\- We don't care of what you have in your pants, said Alix.

\- Don't let Hawkmoth manipulate you, replied Marinette, this isn't you.

Maybe they are right, maybe I overrea..

\- Oh and now you've been Akumatized to became a girl, said a voice, _her voice_. You are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. 

_You know what, fuck this, let's go on with Hawkmoth plan._

I looked angrily at her, took a flamme out of my hair and trow it at her.

\- Feel my pain Chloé Bourgeois, I screamed.

The fire started to embrasse and transforming her. Her body goy larger, her breast disappeared, her hair shrink a little bit (not too much), a beard grow instantly. She became a man. 

\- Tell me Chloé, I asked, who is ridiculous, **utterly ridiculous** , now?

She began to cry out loud while watching ~~her~~ his body. I turn to the other girls, now terrified, I took some flame and trow it at them, except Alix, she didn't deserve it, she was nice to me. After they transform into boys, I got out of the locker room and saw the boys at the entrance. They were all shock of seeing me and the "new" boys. I laugh at them and transformed them on my way. ~~~~

\- Scuse me "girls", I said mocking, you were on my way.

I jumped on the roof and look out for the superhero duo. How to find them? 

\- Hawkmoth? I asked, how can I find those two, any Idea?

\- **Hmm? Well, cause some trouble and they will appear.**

\- What that's it? You just akumatized someone and let her do all the work. You don't think of a plan to trap or vanquish them?

\- **Now that you said it, you are right. Let's think of plan to make them kneel.**

\- Do they have any weakness?

\- **On the top of my mind, I would say their feeling, they are still young. And after they use their power, they can't hold their transformation for a long time. Use this at your advantage.**

 **-** Well then, I think I have an excellent Idea!

I jumped out of the roof and started to transform random people. I have to get to the Eiffel tower. 


	4. Battle at the Eiffel Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, but for a good reason

What is taking them so long, Paris is all switch out.. they should have been here by now..

\- **Give them time Transmaster, they will come,** said Hawkmoth.

\- Alright, alright. But serious..

I noticed a precence in my back and finally saw them.

\- Well well well, isn't that Cat Noir and... ManBug? I said surprise

\- IT'S LADYBUG, and we are here do put a stop to all this, Transmaster, said Ladybug furiously.

\- I have to admit, I do feel good in this new body, said Cat Noir amuse, kind a sad that I have to scratch it out.

\- Really Cat? ask Ladybug.

\- What, we all have our secret, don't we, said Cat Noir (she blink at Ladybug), now let's do this.

They rushed at me , but I dogded them and begin to fight. To each attack they trow, I parrade and attack them with double the power. But even so, I was sencing someone else in the backgroud. I have to focus or they'll get me. I took Cat Noir hand and trow ~~him~~ her on one of the piller. But just after I got hit on the back by the Yoyo of that punny bug. He tried to hit me with is fist, but he was lacking of speed and agility ( _he his not sync with his body)_

\- What's going on MANbug, having trouble with your body? I asked will laughing.

\- Shut up, she said growling.

\- Let me show you how to fight buddy.

I began a serie of combo, punching him at every opening he was letting. But in the middle of it, I senced the cat comming back, _(_ _there is no end to this)_. I kicked Ladybug in the nuts to have a peace moment between me and the little cat and she srceamed like hell at the pain.

\- Now you understand the pain Manbug, I said.

\- Go.. fuck... your..self, she said in pain. 

The Cat try to scratch me in the back, but I catch her arm and whipped her with my flaming hair. 

\- So you like your new body, little cat, I asked?

\- I think you and me have thing in common Transmaster, she laugh. But we have to destroy you, cause not everybody is like us, isn't that right QUEEN BEE.

WHAT? I turn around and saw a.. big man in a black and yellow stripe latez suit falling my direction. (what..?) I dodge his/her (???) attack. Was this what I was sencing from far aways? He got up and I noticed a super veril face with a strong yellow beard..

\- Wait, is that you Chloé? I asked, laughing.

I began to laugh so hard at what I was seing, this is so ridiculous.

\- Queen Bee, more like KingBee, that's ridiculous, OMG this turns out to be even more funny that I though. I said in laughter.

\- You shut up, you are the one who is ridiculous, he screamed.

\- Oh what? Your telling you don't like to mocked on your gender, how ironic of you. 

I rushed at him and began to hit him at the maximum of my strenght, letting him not even a single moment to take his breath back. I watch the blood droping out of her mouth while laughing at the situation. At every punch I trowed at him, I felt is pain, his bone cracking. I push her at the wall, and grab him by the neck.

\- All of this is your fault Chloé Bourgeois, everything that happend is because of your mockery, YOUR sassiness, YOOOURR personnality. And I'll make sure that it will never happend to anyone again!!

\- Cat Noir, use your Cataclysm to help her out!!! Ladybug screamed.

\- You won't have to tell me twice, CATACLYSM, Cat noir srceamed, let her go.

\- **Watch out Transmater, his power turn everything he touch in dust**

_Oh really?_

I swivel and used the heel of my shoe to trap her hand and directed it to the chest of Chloe in one rapid mouvement with my leg. 

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Ladybug screamed.

\- Always the same mistake kitty. I said suriously.

* * *

Cat Noir frozed as she watch Chloé drop to the ground. Chléo's chest began to turn black as he spit out blood. Even if he was already in pain, this was nothing in comparison. The pain he was feeling right now was atrocious. He had the impression that each of his organ was being destroyed from the inside. His whole body began to turn black. Ladybug run at him, trying to save him, but he couldn't find any solution and began to cry as he watch his long time ennemy/friends dying infront of him. Chloé put his hand on Ladybug's cheek to whip out his tears. He didn't want to see her hero crying infront of her, not now, not at this moment. In a last breast, she murmured smiling: 

\- I'm.. sorry... Ladybug....

And he turn black and faint into dust.

Transmaster look at the dust Chloé became and said:

\- Like I said before, try to hurt me and I'll cruch you into dust.


	5. Defeat of Transmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Chloé die in her hand, Ladybug and Cat Noir are furious.

After killing Chloé, Ladybug and Cat Noir were still terrorize by the scene, what a perfect moment to take their Miraculous. I approached my hand near Ladybug's ears to pick up his earrings, but he pushed it away violently. I jumped back to avoid any attack and watched him stand up with determination and wiped out his tears.

\- Shall we continued? I ask.

\- Luckycharm.. said Ladybug

He flings his yo-yo high into the air and energy shoots out from it and spins around until it forms a red katana with black polka dots. Cat Noir seem suprise..

\- Let's finish this, said Ladybug.

Sudently, fear began to invade my mind, just by his looks I knew I was going to have to fight with all of my strength.

He rushed and attack at me furiously, and maybe it was my imagination, but every attack were far more faster than the one before. She was trying to kill me. Blocking wasn't really an option here, and the more I was waiting, the less I had the time to dodge his attack. 

I tried to counter him, but that dumb kitty started as well to fight me with the same killing glare as Ladybug. Two against one is a little more difficult than I think, but never the less, I succeed to fight them back. _(Why does not Hawk Moth help me for fuck sake?)_

Blocking Cat Noir staff, dodging Ladybug's sword, counter them if possible, this was all I could do at this moment. 

Cat Noir tries to hit me from behind, but I block her easily. But to my surprise, Ladybug kicked me in the belly with so much power that I spit blood instantly. Despite the pain, I pushed Cat Noir away and I head butt Ladybug and make step back. He rush back to punch me, but I grabbed his fist and twist it to hear it crack, plus, I grabbed him by the neck and begin to strangle him

\- YOU. CAN'T. WIN, I said angry

\- Cat Noir, he says with difficulty, help.. me!

At the second he ask it. I turn my head to see Cat Noir kicked me hard on the knee and make me let go Ladybug's hand and kneel. She used the large opening I left to land a furious hit with her staff direct on my face. _(Why aren't you coming Hawk Moth??)_

The hit was so powerful that I was send directly on one of the pillar of the tower. Even if the pain was horrible, I stand up and saw them discuss of a maybe a plan, Ladybug was looking right and left. _(I must not let them think!)_ I rushed at Ladybug with the same killing glare that they both have before. _(I will take those Miraculous on their corpse if I must.)_ And just like Chloé, I started to punch him on and on, although, unlike Chloé, he was dodging most of my attack.

\- What with all this rage Ladybug, I ask furiously , first time seing someone dying in your hand?

\- Shut up! he answered back.

\- Must be though already. Was _she_ close to you?

\- I..

\- Tell me, who will it bother that _she's_ dead?

\- said...

\- Nobody liked her!

\- SHUT...

\- She was useless!

\- THE..

\- A pain in the ass for everyone!!

\- FUCK..

Cat Noir jump behind me and block my whole body on place.

\- NOOW!! Cat Noir screamed

\- YOU SHOULD THANK ME!! I screamed

\- UUUUUUUUPPP!!! Ladybug screamed

And with a movement of rage, Ladybug stabbed both of us, destroying my beautiful necklace in the way.

All I could see was his furious eyes, but sad at the same time. I had pushed him to the limit, to do the only thing he would have never done to anyone: not only to kill his opponent, but also his partner at the same time. My sight began to fade as I heard Cat Noir said: Pound It, and saw at the same time the same butterfly flew out of my necklace. I felt the blood flow as much from my chest as from my mouth. ( _Was my transformation really worth all that, were the girls right about for my appearance, did I really become a monster by allying with Hawkmoth?_ )All those question pop in my head as my sight became black...

The last thing I could barely heard, was the desperate voice of Ladybug saying: Miraculous Ladybug....


	6. Miraculous Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you have read all of Transmaster. I really appreciate ^^

I suddenly woke up on the center of the Eiffel Tower with a strange feeling on my chest, like if I was stab, _(what I'm doing here, what happen???)_ and saw the legendary Ladybug that everyone was talking about (but she look kind a sad), there was Chloé in a very strange bee costume (what.?) and Cat Noir was behind me. _(What we are all doing here)_ Cat Noir went toward Chloé to help her out, she seemed very traumatized, like she died?. I try to stand up, but I had some difficulty, I felt very hurt for some reason, and Ladybug helped me.

\- Are you ok? she said.

\- Ye.. yes thank you. I said. Are you Ladybug? What happen? I don't remember anything? I was crying in the toilet and the butterfly flew on me..

\- You got Akumatize, I'm sorry ( _she look kind a strange)._

 _-_ I have some strange memory, like.. like a dream.

\- Yes I know. (She put her hand on my shoulder) Can you tell me what happen, why where you crying?

\- There was this girl, Chloé Bourgeois and she.. well she humiliated me in front of everyone.

\- About what?

\- Well because, you see, I'm.. I'm actually a boy....

\- Oh! Well, what's the problem? Cause.. if you said that you are a girl, that you identify yourself as a girl, then you are. Just be yourself, I'm sure they won't judge you or even make fun of you because of who you are. Friends don't do that.

\- Yes I know all that, but I didn't tell the others girl because I was scared about this.. I was going to tell them, but.. 

\- This was not how you wanted them to know?

\- Yes.. Ladybug, I feel horrible, like I did something truly awful.

\- It's not important ok.

She took me by the hips, swing around Paris and got me home. On the way, I could not stop thinking about this dream: the beautiful dress, that strange voice in my head, Chloé fading into dust and Ladybug stabbing... me? Maybe I was liking my body, but what I did to the others.. was horrible. When I got home, I went dirrectly into my room, change my self and fall asleep on my bed. 

_(Geeez this was my second day here.. what I'm going to do.. getting Akumatized by this Hawkmoth.. Oh god, what are the girl going to say......)_

* * *

The next morning, I once again put my clothes, my fake boobs, my make up and got out for school, but when I got out, Alix, Julleka and Rose jumped on me.

\- Oh my god Scarlett, said Alix, we were so worried girl. When Chloé told you all those awful thing, we wanted to talk to you, but you run aways, we are so sorry.

\- It's ok Alix, I said with a bit of laugh, I should have told you, well all of you about me.. 

\- Sorry if at first we badly react to the news, said Rose.

\- We didn't see it coming, murmur Julleka, I mean you don't look at all like a boy.

\- I do my best. So what do you think about it?

The girls looked at each other and told me:

-About what?

\- That I'm a boy, I said

\- No you aren't, said Rose, you are a girl.

\- It's not what we have in the pants that defines us, said Julleka.

\- If you said you are a girl, said Alix, then you are.

I stared crying, grab them and said:

-Oh you girls, you'r the best.

We got up and run to the school. Those were the best comment I could get, _(I'm so happy, I didn't expect that)_. And things got better at school, the others asked me questions about myself, apparently Miss Bustier talk to them about it, she kind had too, AND we are going to have a LGBT+ class today. They were all worried about me because yesterday, mostly because I didn't came, they thought I would not come back to school because of what happened. But I noticed something strange.

\- Hey Alya, where is Marinette? I ask

\- She told me that she was very sick, Alya answered.

\- Oh no... will she be ok?

\- She just said that she need time for herself, I don't really know why, but she assured me that she would be better in a few days.

\- I know she will, said Adrien, she is the strongest person I know.

\- Adrien! How you doing, I said

\- I'm feeling good, hey can I talk to you for a sec? 

\- Hmm sure.

We got a little away from the others and sit on the bench. His tone was a bit strange

\- So, you are born as a boy right? He ask _(Oh boy..)_

\- Yes..? I answered

\- But you identify your self as a girl, right? ( _Hmm?)_

\- Yes? 

\- Does your parents know about it?

\- Well yes, I told them five years ago, why?

\- How did you tell them, how did you open yourself, how did you know that you were a girl?

\- Well.. I don't know, I mean.. I just knew I guess, why?

\- Let's say that you and me have something in commun, he said laughing.

 ~~He~~ she wink at me and went away.

_(Wait what 0\\\0)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may be some modification in the futur


End file.
